This invention relates to a finish composition for treating a polyamide yarn which resists bacteria growth and causes the treated yarn to resist yellowing under steam heat treatment. More particularly, this invention relates to a finish composition for polyamide yarn to be processed into carpet yarn.
The prior art is replete with finishes for synthetic filament yarn. However, the critical combination of and proportion of ingredients required to achieve the specific, beneficial results of this invention are not taught in the prior art.
The problem specifically addressed by the present invention is the spot yellowing of nylon carpet yarn, either bulked continuous filament or staple carpet yarn, during autoclaving of the yarn. By autoclaving is meant placing yarn in a pressure vessel and subjecting it to steam treatment of various times, temperatures, and pressures.